While I Still Can: A PruHun One-Shot
by Kid Prism
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Hungary until she met with Prussia's eyes. What exactly happened that left him like this? Will Prussia and Hungary finally be honest with each other? Will things work out while they still can? Read and find out . . .


In a nice autumn morning, a warm breeze blew against Elizabeta Héderváry, also known as the representative of the country of Hungary. It was a quiet day and it almost ensured peace.

_Almost._

Hungary swept the little tile path that Austria had in his favorite garden while humming a sweet little tune. Ita-chan and Holy Rome were somewhere in the other side of the garden painting . . . or at least Ita-chan tried to teach Holy Rome if Holy Rome stopped being so bashful. The thought of Holy Rome stuttering and blushing around Ita-chan made her giggle. The funny part of it all was that Holy Rome didn't know Ita-chan was a boy, but she wasn't going to go against it. Oh no, far from it in fact. She was going to support it all the way. Her thought were broken when she heard an obnoxious laughter boom.

"Kesesesese! What's wrong stupid boy- oh I mean girl? Your lazy ass husband making you do all the work again?"

"Shut it Prussia!" At least he has cla-" Hungary was cut short as soon as she saw Prussia's eyes. He still had that arrogant smirk and stupid laugh, but if she hadn't looked into his eyes she wouldn't have suspected a thing.

"Kesesesese, speechless against my awesomeness? Or you couldn't come up with a good enough comeback for the loser of a man you have? Or both? It's fine, I don't blame you. I'm so awesome that it practically brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes." He laughed without a problem.

It was a lie. She could see it embedded deeply within his eyes. They were weary with a mournful pain radiating from them and with such despair that gave Hungary's heart a harsh tug.

"Shut up." She quietly whispered looking at his muddy boots with- was that blood?

"What was that? My awesome ears couldn't hear your stupid voice." He still laughed. It was fake. His laughter was fake but it was done so well that you couldn't hear it unless you were concentrating on it. That fake laughter rang in Hungary's ears. That was the final straw! She couldn't take it anymore!

"I said SHUT UP! Stop lying to me! Just stop! Stop it! Stop it! STOP! I can see it, Prussia! I can see the pain in your eyes right now. Stop trying to cover it up by making a ridiculously high ego. It . . . i-it just isn't r-right." Hungary yelled at the top of her lungs. Prussia's arrogant look changed to that of surprise. He wasn't just surprise; he was shocked beyond belief.

_Hungary . . . why would you- no how could you tell?_ Prussia thought to himself.

Prussia smiled sadly. It was a gentle smile, as gentle as the wind that had played with Hungary's hair earlier. Hungary tried her best to make an angry scowl, but failed miserably as her concern proved to be too great, making all her previous attempts fall in vain.

In an instantaneous and sudden move, Prussia swooped Hungary in a tender embrace. Hungary, who was still trembling slightly from her earlier outburst, widened her eyes to their extreme.

"Hungary- no Elizabeta, don't cry. **_That_** is what's not right." He whispered softly. Hungary getting over her initial shock, didn't realize that she had been crying. Hearing her human name said in such a docile manner, by Prussia nonetheless, made her cry even more. She tried her best to stop the tears from falling, but that only made the fall harder.

"Shh, shh, shh. There, there, meine kleine Blume. It's okay to cry." He said I soothing tones.

Hungary hated to cry. She hated people and her fellow nations cry. She especially hated Prussia seeing her so weak. But she hated seeing Prussia so miserable. She wanted to see that mischievous glint in her bright red eyes, instead of the dull weariness of depression. She missed her annoying laughter that he truly meant, instead of the forced empty laugh he now gave. She cried in his chest and hugged him back. As she hugged him, Prussia made small sounds of hurt and discomfort, but Hungary's cries were loud enough that she didn't hear him.

Hungary's cries soon died out to small sobs. Meanwhile, Prussia felt this a little strange. Why did Hungary hug him back instead of pushing him away? Why wasn't she beating the life out of him with her frying pan? Hell, why was she crying in the first place? He couldn't believe that she was crying for him? Was she? If she was . . . then why? Hungary hardly should any weakness, if any at all. Confused by these questions that ran through his head, he tried to lighten the mood.

"H-hey, Gilbird doesn't like to see women cry (even if they are actually boys). What's wrong with you? Are you PMSing? I didn't know males could PMS in the first place." That earned Prussia a closed fisted smack on the back.

"Stop blaming everything on that stupid bird of yours. You should take your own stupid advice and tell me if something is wrong- . . . P-prussia are you alright?" Hungary said as Prussia grunted in pain and hugged her tighter.

"N-never better. I-I'm fine. Just fine." He choked out. Hungary could hear the lie in his voice, heck even Prussia himself could hear it. Hungary's hand felt wet with a warm liquid. Fearing what she was going to see, she pulled her hand away from his back and saw her hand covered in blood. She drew in a sharp breath and began to tremble once more at the startling amount of blood he was losing.

"Gilbert! Why are you bleeding so much?!"

Prussia chuckled humorlessly. "Didn't you just abuse my poor back with your iron-ladyman-fist?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, be honest with me." Whoa, full name. She was serious.

"He told me he was going to see his wife and new born son."

"What? Who did?"

"A young solider of mine. He had gotten in a fight with his wife and signed up for the army right away. He didn't get to see her again or apologize when he was already in the battlefield. He was injured badly in our final battle and had to get his left leg amputated. 3 days later he died of an infection. I had befriended that man," Prussia said in a toneless and serious voice. "Before the battle that ultimately led to his death he said something that has really gotten me thinking . . ."

Prussia closed his eyes as he remembered the energetic young man. He was tall and scrawny man that that looked barely a day older than 19. His face was dashed with freckles always bashful, but willing to help or lend a hand. One day, his cheery personality caused their paths to cross.

* * *

><p><em>"Sir! Is there anything that I can do to help around camp?"<em>

_Prussia winced at his loud question. "Nicht. Go rest, tomorrow we have a critical fight."_

_"Sir! With all due respect, are you certain there is nothing I can do?"_

_"Yes, I'm quite certain . . . State your name and rank solider."_

_"Name sir is __Christof Müller. Rank is private!" He said gleefully._

_"Well private Christof, have you ever even been on a battlefield?"_

_"Err . . . well yes sir. Twice sir."_

_"Then if you know what its like to be in the battlefield, then I suggest you go and rest up."_

_"Ahahaha if only it were that easy."_

_"What do you mean private?"_

_Private Christof blushed and smiled sheepishly. "If I'm nervous I can't rest. It's how I got in the army in the first place."_

_Prussia's curiosity was intrigued and asked him to elaborate._

_"Well ya see, I got me a pretty wife back home. She and I got married last spring and we recently had a healthy baby boy. Problem is sir, we had a nasty argument and I got real drunk. I was nervous over what would happen to us, so much so in fact that I got restless and in a drunken daze I signed up straightaway for the army. I haven't seen my lady or boy since then, but I hope to come out alive if not for me then for them."_

_"And if you can't?"_

_"I . . . I don't know," He laughed. "I guess I'll just try what I can while I still can. I'll try my best in the present so that I may look forward into future. I want to apologize to wife so that we can be happy again."_

_Prussia sighed and smiled. "I suppose you logic is acceptable. The awesomeness that is me agrees with your logic."_

_"Thank you sir!"_

_"If you still want to do something, ask the kitchen staff."_

_"Right-o sir!"  
>Soon after that, a multitude of battles were fought and after a year and a half, Christof proved to a capable solider as he fought bravely and had deadly efficiency in war. Prussia and Christof were great friends and acted like if they were long time pals. Unfortunately in the final battle, Christof was struck badly on the left leg. The leg needed to be amputated and it was done in a rather hasty manner, due to the many injuries of that battle. The result was a severe infection that had spread quickly. Prussia had also been injuired. He was struck several times on his back, but as soon as he heard his friend had been injured badly, he went straight to him. When he saw him, his worst fears had been confirmed: Christof was holding on to life by a hair.<em>

_"S-sir? I heard you were injuired. Why are you here?"_

_"__Dummkopf! You're my friend and hurt worst." Christof laughed weakly. "That's right. Hey sir, do you think you could do me a favor?"_

_"Yes, yes, anything within reason."_

_"Find my wife and tell her I'm sorry. I never meant for things to end this way. Will ya do this for me sir? Will ya?" Prussia nodded slowly._

_"Good. I'm actually satisfied with what I've lived. Well, except fighting with my beloved Maria. I wish I could have spent more time with her and my son. To age with her and see my boy grow. Well, I'm glad that I am at least dying for my country. Remember sir: Do what you must while you still can." He smiled. Within a few hours, Christof died._

_Prussia felt weary. When the time to leave for home came, Prussia went to Christof's home. It was long way but, he didn't stop for anything. Finally, he reached it and a petite young lady of about 17 opened the door. Upon seeing the uniformed man, she opened the door, dreading what news he would bring._

_"Ah! Come in. Come in Mister . . . err, may I know your name sir?"_

_"__Beilschmidt_. _Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

_"Alright Mr. Beilschmidt. Come in if you please." Prussia wasted no time and began with the speech he had prepared but, he was cut short by a high-pitched cry._

_"Ahhh! I apologize sir! My son is quite the crier." Maria said. Once she came back with a baby, Prussia continued. When he finished, Maria broke down. She cried and cried but suddenly she smiled._

_"I'm glad . . . . I-I'm so h-happy he doesn't h-hate me. I was so a-afraid he did." Soon when she was in a better emotional state, she bid Prussia goodbye and a safe journey. And Prussia walked to Austria and Hungary's house._

_. . ._

"Heh heh. Hey Hungay?"

"W-what is it?"

"He was right," Prussia said as his vision became blurrier and blurrier with every passing second and he sank to his knees from the bloodloss, but** never** letting Hungary go. "Although we are nations, we wont live forever . . . I mean look at Grandpa Germainia or Ita-chan's Grandpa Rome. Point is, we must do what we want while we still can. While I still can . . . I want to say- Elizabeta, I love you so much. Whenever I go into battle, I always think about your smile. About the first time we met. And about the first time I realized my feelings for you. That's why while I still can see your beautiful face, while I can still touch your soft skin, while I can still hear your pretty voice, while I can still smell your flowery fragrence, while you and I are still alive I want to say . . . Elizabeta Héderváry, representative of Hungary, Ich liebe dich. I love you so much."

As soon as he finished, Prussia went limp in Hungary's arms. When he did, Hungary's panic swelled up in her chest and she shook the Prussian man. For the first time in the whole day, she had a good look at his face. She noticed that he was sweating and had an unhealthy kind of pale unlike his usual albino complexion. _How could I not notice! I was too focused on his eyes I didn't pay attention at his poor condition. _Although his breath was labored, it was a good sign that he was alive.

"P-prussia? A-are you still with me?"

Prussia grunted a response and said: "Elizabeta?"

"Yes Gilbert?"

"The awesome me is unawesomely hungry."

"You really know how to spoil a perfect moment, don't you?"

Prussia chuckled. "I am too awesome for those sappy moments." He said as he passed out.

"Idiot. Én is szeretlek." She cooed softly in his ear enveloping tenderly with all her love.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Holy Roman Empire who was hiding behind a lush green bush, quietly inched out and looked to the direction where Ita-chan not too far away from him was painting. Thinking of the little cross dresser, he said to himself:<p>

_Do what you must while you still can huh? One day Ita-chan, I'll tell you how much I really love you and kiss you to prove it! I promise, while I still can._

* * *

><p>The rest dear readers, is literally history. Remember: Do what you must while you still can, and tell that special someone what you want . . . .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Whats up yo! Kid Prism here finally updating my account with a new fanfiction! To my followers on my Spain: I Love My Little Sister story, I swear to the fanfiction gods that I will never ever leave a story unfinished! One way or another I will find a way to finish a story! Anywho this was my first time writing about love so yeah . . . . . too bad if it came out wrong. It was for a one-shot challenge on Google+ and I am continuing my previously stated story it will just take a while because my computer sucks. NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE! I feel really nervous about this story because of its content and the backstory flashback TTwTT Please tell me how I did. My translations come from Google translate as I only know Spainsh and English.

_**Translations:**_

_**German:**_

meine kleine Blume: My little flower

Nicht: No

Dummkopf: Fool

Ich liebe dich: I love you

**_Hungarian_**_**:**_

Én is szeretlek: I love you too

Thank you for reading please review!


End file.
